The present invention relates to passive components for microwave propagation. More particularly, it relates to a planar transition device between a conductive microstrip line and a component in rectangular waveguide technology.
The conductive microstrip technology offers the possibility to quite easily integrate microwave functions to frequencies of a few Gigahertz, including up to the C-band. Such a technology becomes more complex when used at higher frequencies, of about ten Gigahertz (Ku-band, K-band and Ka-band). Indeed, the radiating nature of a microstrip line requires conductors to be contained in a conductive 15 mechanical structure providing an electric shielding. The dimensions of such a mechanical structure should be smaller since the frequency is high.